


The Scientific Method

by carleton97



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypothesis</p><p>Martin wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method

_Observation_

If he hadn't been watching for it, Danny knew he would have missed it. Martin had always been a little jumpy around him, but lately, he'd been…twitching. Not all the time and not obviously, but every so often when Danny stood a little too close or let his gaze linger a little too long, Martin would, well, twitch.

The first time he noticed it, Danny chalked it up to residual antipathy from the whole IA mess, but when it continued, even after they had made their peace again, he started paying closer attention.

And he couldn't believe what he saw.

 _Hypothesis_

Martin _wanted_ him.

No, that couldn't be right. Danny refused to believe it. Martin was the epitome of a white bread New England WASP. Martin was straight. Martin wanted _Sam_ , dammit.

Didn't he?

Danny thought about how, except for that first invitation, it had been Sam pursuing Martin - Sam, who so obviously didn't want Martin so much as she didn't want to want Jack anymore. And he thought about the way Martin sometimes looked at him when he thought Danny wasn't paying attention. Like Danny was the answer to every prayer he'd ever had.

Jesus Christ.

Martin wanted him.

 _Testing_

Danny leaned over Martin's shoulder to reread whatever bit of information he was basing his argument on, resting one hand on the back of his chair and the other on the edge of his desk. From this close, he couldn't miss the hectic flush on Martin's cheeks or the tiny shudder that rippled over his shoulders when Danny deliberately exhaled against Martin's neck.

He wasn't teasing Martin, he just needed to make _sure_ before he did anything that could lead to Martin using him for target practice. And now he was.

He wondered if Martin would like his leather jacket.

 _Results_

 _"Danny, please."_ Martin's voice was ragged from stifling all but the quietest noises. His hands were fisted in the collar of Danny's coat and Danny was pretty sure he was going to find tears in the leather by the time they were done. He didn't care, though, because Martin was hot and tight around him and when Danny leaned forward to kiss him again, he choked off a whimper and came all over his rucked up dress shirt.

And it almost didn't matter they were wedged in the backseat of the rental car because Danny had _never_ felt such pleasure.

 _Conclusion_

Martin's apartment was smaller than his, but the view as the sun rose over the city was great and the bedding smelled like Martin, so Danny considered it a fair trade.

Martin was curled up next to him, feet tangled with his and his head resting on his stomach. Danny knew if he looked, Martin's ass would be perilously close to hanging off the bed. It didn't seem to matter how they fell asleep, they almost always woke in this position.

It was early still, so Danny closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. They had forever, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
